Vous êtes Mon Soleil
by Amberjean
Summary: Olive Snow was ready to start a new life in Forks with her mother. She just never planned on meeting somebody like Jasper Hale, who would take her life and turn it completely upside down. Jasper/OC
1. Now I do as I Please,

**To be honest, I'm not the biggest Twilight fan, at all really! Read the books, seen the movies, and just really love Jasper. After seeing Eclipse and Avatar recently, I couldn't get Jackson Rathbone off my mind. He is just too attractive. I have another account here on fanfiction, but decided to leave it for my other stories and have this one be a more OC related account. I know OC's have a very bad reputation, but I think when done right they can be a really fun read and I hope you guys enjoy my OC for Jasper, he needs some more original character love, yeah?**

**IMPORTANT: Jasper and Alice in this aren't together. I know, I know, some people will want to kill me. But I just am not fond of writing anything that has to deal with making people fall out of love, cheating, etc. This is also just way easier, not gonna lie! So they're just friends. And I'm pretty sure Bella doesn't show up until after the school year has started. So this takes place a few months before Twilight, which is why she isn't in the first chapter. She'll show up eventually though!**

**Disclaimer: Down own Twilight, never will!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Most people don't enjoy moving. They don't enjoy the unknown of new surroundings and unfamiliarity, to adapt to change. But for me, packing up and moving to Forks Washington was a breath of fresh air, literally. I'm not much for Texas, I need green. I need trees and water and beauty. This is why when I found my mother telling me we were starting our lives over in a small town where everything is beautiful, saying goodbye to Texas wasn't so hard.

* * *

I yawned, stretching out my body and borrowing into my white comforter, trying to drift back off to sleep, even though I could feel it would be useless. The small light _tap, tap, tap _against the window informed me it was drizzling out and the peace of it made my lips curve into a small smile. Today was going to be a good day. Still lying in bed, something nagged me in the back of my mind. And then it hit me and I groaned, promptly scribbling out the prospects of a good day. _First day of school. _

I always hated first days of school, I really did. They could be considered the bane of my existence, if I was going to be overly dramatic. As I got ready in the morning I couldn't help but thank my mother for moving us during summer, so I would be starting school the first day as everyone else. Maybe then I would be looked at as less of an anomaly, though considering this school probably got a new student once every few years, I might as well put a sign on my forehead that said, "NEW!". The first day of my senior year. I always expected the first day of my last year in high school to be almost surreal, but to be honest, all I wanted was to crawl back into bed.

I let my feet feel the plush of the white carpet as I made my way for the bathroom on the opposite side of my room. I flicked on the light and was greeted with my reflection in the oval mirror. The last thing I wanted to worry about today was the way I looked, but everyone knows the first day of school is the day to make an impression, especially in my case. I trailed my forest green eyes across the mirror, trying to decide what to do with my appearance. The one thing about me I liked was my hair. Waves and curls of red flowed down to my hip bones in a thick mass, looking wild and messy yet tame all in one. I never did anything to it except sometimes put it up, not even brush it, useless really. I contemplated putting it up into a bun with some layers down to frame my face, but it was the first day of school, I should be a little fancy, right? Eh, down it was. I quickly put in the shining metal of my hoop nose ring, a result of what I thought was cool when I was thirteen, and a swipe of chapstick onto my full lips. A simple layer of powder and mascara was all I felt was needed to complete the look. I didn't have the patience in the morning to spend an hour on my looks. Besides, who was I trying to impress? Giving my look a last once over, I smiled. To be honest, I was happy with who I had become, what I had grown into after my seventeen years of life.

"Shit!" flew out of my mouth as I looked at the time. I had thirty minutes until school started! Rushing over to the closet I picked out a simple black lace button up shirt and high waisted jean shorts. Good enough for the first day of school, not like I had time to scrutinize my clothes. I didn't particularly care overly much about what people thought of my appearance anyway, I did enough of that in Jr. High to last me for a while.

Grabbing my large floral purse, doing a quick check to make sure I had the school supplies I needed, I made my way down stairs where I was greeted with the smell of bacon drifting through the house. A woman was standing by the stove, a Mickey Mouse apron tied across her thin midsection, and she hummed to herself as she wrote on a sticky note. Thick scarlet hair was tied at the nape of her neck that mirrored my own.

"Hey mama, sorry to disappoint, but I am already late, no breakfast for me." I told her, my southern drawl peeking through. My mom looked up at me and sent me a smile; I couldn't help but smile back at her. My mother was a woman that brought light to a room.

"I had a feeling so, don't worry about it. Get your butt on out the door." I laughed, giving her a quick hug and saying goodbye. She muttered a good luck in my ear before patting my cheek and continuing with her morning before work. She was completely at ease in our new home already, looking like she had lived there her whole life. I couldn't help but want to sit down at the table and visit with her in our homey kitchen. I stole a quick glance at the navy curtains adorning the large windows looking out onto the backyard. I adored where our house was located, on the curve of a lush forest. It was a dream to live next to trees that towered around me, almost like a wall of safety constantly watching over me.

It was raining and cloudy as I drove to school, though I had learned quickly it was like this almost every day and had actually become quite fond of it. My pale skin burned easily, it seemed like in Texas my skin was always sunburned, making the weather here a sigh of relief. The weather wasn't a distraction enough though to ease my nerves. I didn't mind starting a new school, really. It was just the fact that I have anxiety when I'm alone in a public setting, and here I am going to school with nobody to hang around with to quell those fears. Seniors already have their cliques, cliques that have been together for four years. I brushed my hair behind my ear nervously, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. I had a few bad habits; brushing my hair behind my ears, tapping my foot, and the most I'm ashamed of, smoking. The scenery passed by through the windows and I sighed in disappointment of myself. Moving to Forks I told myself I would quit the cigarettes, for my mother more than for myself, yet here I was craving one because anxiety was slowly making its way through my body. I frowned as I reached for my bag as I drove; knowing the pack of cancer was sitting at the bottom of it.

The second I lit my cigarette and took a drag, my nerves were soothed. The toxins slithered their way down my throat to my lungs. As overjoyed I was to have a clearer head, I felt awful. What a way to start the day I thought as I blew the smoke through the rolled down window, letting the wind and small speckles of rain dance on my skin. After five more minutes of driving, Forks High School came into view. The place I'd spend the last year of my adolescence, and even though I didn't know it at the time, the place my life would truly start.

* * *

I stared at my black and white saddle oxfords as I walked down the hall of Forks High. The sound of my feet hitting the tile echoed off the walls and I took a slow breath. After arriving at school, I parked right when the bell rang, only having time to rush to the office and receive my schedule and pass for classes. The few stares I had received had unsettled me, even though now I was alone and dreading walking into class late. I had hoped to slip in as unnoticed as I could, but being late had sufficiently ruined those plans. Everyone would look at me.

"Oh god," I mumbled to myself as I found room A26; AP Government and American History. I stopped abruptly outside the door and just stood there, hand resting on the handle. I loved History, which is why I was in AP, and usually I would be thrilled to walk into class and learn something new. This was it, I was about to face my anxiety in the face and introduce myself to everyone. This is the end; I might as well just die right now. I took my hand off the handle and squeezed my eyes shut, nervousness was coursing through my veins as I tugged on my hair. I had nothing to worry about, I knew that. My skinny legs shook as I took a step back before scolding myself. I can do this! Jeez, I am such a baby! I wanted to move here, and here I am! With a sudden burst of confidence I opened the door and strolled into the classroom, 20 something pairs of eyes automatically zeroing in on my small form.

I kept my eyes on the teacher in front of me, to afraid to look around the class and all the teenagers sitting in their seats, staring. My schedule had told me his name was Mr. Lamb, and I automatically liked him as he smiled at me, his mustache tickling his top lip.

"Good morning little lady, what can I do for you?" His voice was deep and filled with warmth, making me feel a little better as I handed him the pass I was told he needed to sign so I could return it at the end of the day. I didn't realize I had been fiddling with it, and the edges of the paper were creased and torn.

"Hello sir, uhm. I'm your new student," it sounded more like a question as I heard my own voice. Oh lord, I sounded like the biggest loser. Everyone had to tell how nervous I was! Mr. Lamb didn't even check the paper to see if I was telling the truth before replying.

"Yes, yes! I'm always happy to get a new student here in AP. We are the best class in the whole school," I smiled and heard a few laughs sound around the room, "why don't you introduce yourself and then take a seat, yes?" My smile dropped in an instant. I had purposely positioned myself with my back turned away from the class. All I had to do was say my name and something about me and I can sit down!_ You can do this, you can do this._

I slowly pivoted my body around, keeping my eyes downcast and once again staring at my shoes. My foot tapped on its own accord, my hand reached up and pushed some hair behind my ear.

"Hi. My name is O-Olive," I flinched as I stuttered, which I did often, "Olive Snow. I moved here from Texas." I barely recognized my own voice as I finished, raising my eyes to look at Mr. Lamb.

"Well, tell us something about yourself." I suddenly didn't like Mr. Lamb as much.

"Im seventeen and uhm, "at the moment I decided it was a good time to hesitantly raise my eyes towards the class. My green eyes automatically locked onto fierce black ones that had been staring at me before I had even looked up. I gasped, for a second forgetting I was in the middle of talking and in front of the class, my body going rigid. He was beautiful. Completely and utterly breathtakingly beautiful, but staring at me with a look that made me want to turn and run out the door. He was clutching the sides of the desk, as if that was the only thing keeping him in his seat. Blonde hair in waves and perfectly sculpted features, everything about him made my body want to reach for him, yet at the same time hide. The moment seemed to last forever; though in reality was a few seconds of me standing there silent. I realized he was looking at me with a look of complete anger, pain, and something such as…hunger. I felt my cheeks warm with a blush; I could almost feel the blood rush to my already naturally red face and was baffled to see him visibly stiffen, his eyes looking even more intense if that was possible. Snapping out of it, I broke my gaze from him, "I don't know. I like peacocks." It was a stupid thing to say, but all I wanted was to get in my seat. I looked at Mr. Lamb, begging him with my eyes to tell me where to sit. I could still feel his eyes on me, burning into me; my mind was telling me to get out. This wasn't safe. I had never been so confused.

"Alright then, take a seat right there, and everyone else turn to page 6, were getting straight to business!" His hand had waved to the back of the room, the only open seat directly behind the man who looked like he wanted to kill me. I made small petite steps down the aisle as I walked, glancing at the kids who were staring at me with interest, looking anywhere but at _him._ To get to my seat, I had to walk past his chair, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but look out of my peripheral vision in his direction while passing. He was glaring down at his paper with a look of concentration, one hand gripping the desk still, the other holding a pencil so tight it looked ready to snap any second.

It happened so fast, I wasn't sure it was even real. I had been walking too close to the aisles lined up; my boney hip had knocked into the corner of his desk, making me out of reflex steady myself. Before I could mumble sorry and take my hand away that had balanced itself on his desk, a ghostly white hand shot out and grabbed my wrist in a death lock. I couldn't say anything as the pencil that had just one second earlier been held rolled of the desk and hit the floor. _He's going to kill me_. I'll never forget the way his eyes slowly raised, trailing up my torso and lingering on my neck before settling on my own eyes. The look he gave me seemed to dig into my soul; my emotions went haywire, not even feeling like they were mine. His eyes smoldered into my own, and even though they were as black as night, emotions shot through them. A gasp left my parted lips, his hand squeezing my wrist tighter. I saw his eyes lighten, as if my muttered gasp of pain had triggered something. I felt his grip on my wrist loosen a little, and his eyes traveled down to where he was suffocating my hand, his eyes drifting back up before his hand completely let go, I could feel the blood start to rush to my fingers. I wasn't sure what to do as he went stiff in his chair, gripping his hand that had touched me in his other, not looking at me. Nobody seemed to notice what had conspired. I sunk into my chair behind him, completely in shock. Mr. Lambs voice was distant as I fixed my gaze on the back of the man's head, his hair shining. What just happened?

The rest of class was spent repeating the scene in my head on replay. I had no idea what to make of it. I was terrified, confused, intrigued. Never once did this stranger look at me again, and when the bell ring he had left so fast I hadn't noticed he was gone till it was too late. His eyes were imprinted into my mind. I should give him a piece of my mind! Who the hell was he to think he could manhandle me and then just pretend it never happened? Was this some kind of joke on the new girl? I suddenly was incredibly angry and fumed silently, so concentrated I never noticed any of the kids looking at me, my anxiety forgotten and replaced with a million other emotions. I tried to push him away out of my thoughts, as impossible as it was. I had been so transfixed on him I barely noticed my classes go by, it was almost lunch. Fantastic.

I was in English silently dreading lunch. The school was so tiny everyone had the same lunch period; the chance of seeing _him_ was high. I almost didn't hear the voice talk to me, the owners hand outstretched.

"Hi, you're new here, right? I'm Mike." The voice was sweet and flirty, and I smiled in return. He was the first person to talk to me.

"Hey, I'm Olive." Sticking out my hand that wasn't bruised, I gave his hand a shake and gave him a quick look. To be short, blonde hair, blue eyes, little boy look, he was almost endearing with his innocence.

"Olive, huh? Neat name, a lot cooler than Mike. You know you're the first new student here in a long time." I almost scoffed, that was obvious.

"Oh really? I thought there were tons of new students, this town just seems to be growing!" I smiled it him so he knew I was being sarcastic, if he was my chance at a friend I wasn't going to scare him off, even though he didn't seem to be someone I would have normally hung out with. To my relief he laughed and brushed his hair back.

"I know, right? I can barely keep tabs on the noobies moving in. You seem fun Olive; do you have anyone to sit with at lunch by any chance?" I could see his eagerness almost rolling off of him, making me laugh lightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you asked. Yes! I was afraid I would end up eating in a bathroom stall crying about how nobody wants to sit with me." Mike raised an eyebrow at me, and I blushed, thinking he thought I was serious. Great, now I seemed a little pathetic.

"Well you don't got to worry bout that now, you got me. Mike Newton, always around to help a lady in distress." I laughed; maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all. Right as that thought left my mind, the bell rang signaling lunch.

* * *

Walking through the crowded hallways as Mike led me to the cafeteria; I subconsciously looked around for the stranger. I still didn't understand what happened; I couldn't come up with one valid reason as to why he would hate me as much as he obviously did. My chest ached when I thought of that, unbeknownst to me why. Probably because he was so good looking, right?

Walking into the lunch building was an automatic overload of my senses. All new sights, sounds, smells hitting me at once. Students were sitting around tables joking, laughing, and eating. As soon as people notice me standing there next to Mike, I knew they were whispering about me even though they tried to be sly about it. Thank god Mike asked me to sit with him; I wouldn't have been able to walk in here alone.

We went through the lunch line and I only got an apple and water, my stomach simply not wanting to eat anything, and then Mike walked me over to where his lunch table was. There were a group of kids sitting there, all of them seeming friendly enough. I hated meeting people for the first time, the awkwardness of not being able to be completely yourself yet because you don't know how they'll take it. Luckily for me, Mike introduced me to everyone as I stood there shyly smiling, I needed to at least appear friendly enough. I decided before moving here that I would try my hardest to make friends, and this was it.

"Hey guys, let me introduce you to Olive. Olive, everyone. Everyone, Olive." All the faces turned to me and I smiled, trying to come off as friendly.

"Hi Olive, I'm Angela." She was nice, her smile inviting. I liked her right away.

"Hi Angela." I gave a slight wave and smiled, feeling incredibly lame.

"I'm Jessica," If I was going to be honest, she gave off a bitchy feel but at the same time gave me a honest smile, "what grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior, aren't you guys?" I took a seat next to Mike as I said this, placing my bag in my lap.

"No, were juniors." Mike smiled at me. Oh great, I was hanging out with a younger crowd. I'm destined to be a cougar I'm sure.

"I really like your hair, is it that your color naturally?" I turned to her; it was a girl I had yet to be introduced too. She was eyeing me with her nose slightly in the air, seemingly giving me a "look". Girls can be such a hassle, I swear.

"Yeah, it's natural. My mom has the same color as I do." She nodded, still giving me a look. "Your hair is pretty too, I couldn't pull off blonde hair." Hey, I can at least try and be nice to her, even though her hair was dull. I obviously pleased her as she smugly smiled and flicked some strands of hair over her shoulder.

"I'm Lauren Mallory, by the way." She finally told me her name, as if I earned it. I always hated the name Lauren to be honest.

I almost jumped as Mike slug an arm around my shoulder. Hasn't he heard of personal space with someone you just met? I don't particularly like being touched. "Alright Olive, this is Eric," Eric was a rather nice looking guy, shy. He simply waved at me, so I did the same with a small "hi" under my breath. "And this is Ben," Ben was asian and gave me a large smile that spread from cheek to cheek. "And over here is my man Tyler!" I swear Tyler looked me up and down before reaching completely across the table to shake my hand. Was that supposed to be charming? His personality made me laugh though, strong personalities were something I enjoyed.

After a few more minutes of simple introduction, I was starting to like the group of kids around me. Angela was shy but really enjoyable, asking me questions here and there. Tyler and Mike seemed to be flirting with me, and even though I wasn't interested it was funny to listen to them. I fiddled with my bag as I watched the group around me talk and act like normal teenagers. Yeah, I could see myself hanging out with them more. I smiled to myself; it was refreshing to know I had met people on the first day that I actually liked.

"So Olive, why did you move here anyway?" It was the first question Ben had asked me, and everyone seemed to turn to hear my answer. It was probably the first thing they wanted to ask, but unsure if it was appropriate.

"My mom and dad separated and we just wanted to go somewhere new." It was the truth, not really that interesting. I don't have a sob story about someone dying or something like that, sorry to disappoint.

"Awh girl, I'm sorry. You ever need someone to talk to about it, I'm here." I laughed as Tyler said this, giving me a wink.

"Oh leave her alone ya perv." Jessica said, pushing him lightly in the shoulder.

"Yeah Tyler, she obviously would prefer a guy with blonde hair, like me." Mike nudged me and laughed with Ben. Oh great, I was the new center of attention. I guess that comes with being the new girl, everyone wants a claim on you.

"Sorry Mikey, I think you're a little young for me. But let me know if you need a babysitter anytime." I told him, giving his cheek a pinch. Everyone ohhed and laughed, Mike trying to play it off coyly. I noticed Lauren look a little ticked off and I frowned, I really didn't want an enemy on the first day of school.

As conversation once again carried on I skimmed the lunchroom, my mind now once again on the stranger. I had been distracted with everyone talking to me and meeting new people, but once again my mind went to him. There were many people crowded in the room, but nowhere did I see him. I bit my lip, not sure why I even wanted to find him. He was obviously a jerk, I should forget about him and avoid him as much as I could in the class we had together. It was when I turned my head a little to my right behind me I spotted him. He was seated in the back of the cafeteria, surrounded by a group of insanely good looking individuals. I wasn't sure what to think looking at him. His head was in his hand, starring at the table with an unreadable look on his face. As much as I wanted to think awful things about him, he was just so beautiful. I could see his strong shoulders and lean torso, his pale blue sweater accenting him in the best ways possible.

I shook my head, looking away from. What was wrong with me? Here I was ogling over some guy who nearly tried to snap my wrist in half! But the least I could do was figure out his name…

"Hey guys, who are they?" I tried to be discreet about asking everyone who he was, purposefully making it sound like I was inferring about the whole group. Though, I was curious about the others as well. Was it normal to be that attractive? I don't believe so, way to make someone feel inferior. I nodded my head towards their table so they knew who I was talking about, and Jessica automatically took lead on explaining who they were. She loved to gossip, I knew that about her in the twenty minutes I had been sitting there.

"That's the Cullen family. They all really keep to themselves, like they're too good for everyone or something. They moved down here from Alaska," I loved Alaska; I thought before glancing over to their table again, "Dr. Cullen adopted them all. The big guy with dark hair is Emmett, totally cute but intimidating, and he's with Rosalie anyway. She's the beautiful one with blonde hair, but she seems to hate everyone. The totally dreamy one is Edward," I automatically thought my stranger was Edward, "he has the copper colored hair," Apparently I was wrong, "Alice is the little one, and she's really weird. And then the last one is Jasper, he really keeps to himself, he's cute and all, but he creeps me out a little, looks like he's in pain all the time. Oh, he and Rosalie are twins too."

Jasper. I'll admit, even his name was beautiful. In the back of my mind I heard Jessica still talking, but I was too busy looking at him. I wanted to know what I did for him to be so aggressive; Jessica said he keeps to himself. He had changed positions, his posture bent inward, as if he was trying to fold into himself and hide. Yet he still looked graceful and elegant, which seemed to be impossible when holding that position. I watched as one hand, incidentally the one that grabbed me, reached up and brushed through his messy hair. Everything about him was alluring. For some reason I couldn't hate him like I wanted to. I hmped to myself, frustrated beyond belief on why I was acting like such a little girl. Just because he was good looking doesn't mean I should be so silly about this.

About to turn away again and mind my own business, I found myself with my eyes locked to Jaspers once again. His eyes still had hostility, yet this time I could see lightness in them. Almost as if he was guilty. Which he should be, that's damn true. I hesitantly looked down before looking back. Something about him made me nervous, yet it was the most exciting feeling. I bit my bottom lip, his eyes following my move. I was quickly snapped out of it when I heard my name being called, and the bell ringing straight after. And then he was lost in the crowd.

* * *

I sighed walking into my last class of the day. It wasn't like I had a bad first day, just the most overwhelming and odd day of school ever, and I was ready to go home. I glanced around the classroom; I was one of the first people in the room to my happiness. I could slip in and blend with the students, plus pick out my seat where I wanted! That made me cheer up a little as I took a seat in the back. Just a rule, you're always safe picking a seat in the back of the room.

I stretched my legs out underneath the desk as I made myself comfortable, grabbing a notebook and pen out of my bag. More people came in and sat down around me, but I chose to draw random things on a piece of paper then see who chose to sat around me. It wasn't like I knew anyone; everyone from lunch weren't in my classes being juniors, except for mike who was in advanced English for his age. I hadn't seen Jasper either. He was such a mystery that I wanted to solve. I don't know what he does to make me want to figure him out, I usually keep to myself. But there was just something about him, I needed to find out why he acted the way he did with me.

My pen chose that moment to slip out of my fingers and roll off my desk much to my annoyance. Before I could reach down and grab it myself though, a pale hand reached down and handed it out to me.

"I think you dropped this." I followed the length of the arm up to the face of my pen rescuer. _You're kidding me._ I was looking at Emmett, Jaspers adopted brother. He had a small smirk on his face, and he made me want to smile. His aura was friendly and the dimples on his cheeks make you feel like he's just a big teddy bear.

"Thank you," was all I managed to say as I grabbed my pen back, giving him a friendly smile to know I appreciated the gesture.

"Yeah, no problem. Might what a keep an eye on that, don't want to lose your kitty cat pen." I looked at him confused, kitty cat pen? Oh god. I put my head in my hands and groaned when I realized my pen had little cats on it. What kind of seventeen year old had a cat pen?

I laughed though, peeking through my fingers to look at him. He had a big grin on his face, clearly amused. "That's not an incredibly embarrassing way to meet someone." I told him. He let out a booming laugh, shaking his head at me.

"Nah, I like cats." He turned back into his seat then, and I was slightly dejected at his sudden departure, but then he turned back around as if he changed his mind about something. "I'm Emmett, you're new, right?" I was surprised he was talking to me, considering Jessica had said the Cullens preferred to keep to their little group of family. I couldn't help but wonder if Jasper had said something about our encounter.

"Yep, brand new, I'm Olive Snow."

"Olive Snow, huh? That's an easy one to remember." Emmett crossed his arms behind his head as he looked at me, his look slightly analyzing. He was easily my favorite person to meet so far, even though we've only had a few sentences of conversation. He was just an easy and fun guy to talk to, one of those people that you can't help but like.

Just as I was about to reply, the bell rang and one person walked through the door, exactly on time. My breath caught in my throat. It was Jasper. He seemed to freeze right when we walked through the door, as if he realized something. His eyes stiffly skimmed the classroom, landing on me as if he already knew what he was looking for. I looked around me, trying to seem nonchalant and not like I was basically screaming on the inside. And as if somebody had it out for me today, irony would have it that the last open seat was next to me. I saw Jasper look back at the door, as if actually contemplating walking back out. I frowned, was it me?

He had no choice to take his seat as the teacher gave him a look that obviously said sit down. I kept my head and eyes down as he took his seat. My hair made a curtain between us; I was suddenly very self-conscious and unsure of everything. And to make it even worse I swear I could smell him and it was _intoxicating. _Ugh, no, what is wrong with me? I'm acting like a hormone drove teenager! Which I am, but this guy was nuts and tried to break my wrist!

Taking a chance to sneak a peek at the boy sitting next to me, I saw him sitting stick straight in his chair, not looking anywhere near me. He didn't even seem to be breathing. Really, was he always like this, or was it just me? And why did he have to be so damn bloody gorgeous? Even though I was trying to be sly about looking at him, I saw him look at me out of the corner of his eye like he knew I was looking, making me blush and snap my head to the other side, hair fluttering with me.

I jumped a bit and everyone looked to my side of the room when a screech sounded next to me. I looked to Jasper, and to my surprise he was now standing, his hands clenched in fists. With wide eyes I watched as his wild ones turned to me. I couldn't move, and I almost thought I could hear a small _snarl _come from his lips. Emmett looked tense in front of me, like he was ready to act if need be, on the end of his chair. His normally playful look replaced with a serious glint in his eyes.

"Mr. Hale, what in the world are you doing?" Mr. Rileys, our teacher, voice sounded and Jasper tore his gaze from me to him.

"I need to go to the nurse; I'm going to be sick." It was the first time I heard Jasper speak, and even though his voice sounded pained and forced, it was like a melody. A melody I could listen to over and over. Before Mr. Riley could say anything, Jasper grabbed his messenger bag and nearly ran out of the room, the door shutting loudly behind him.

I wasn't the only one who looked confused, everyone in the room whispered to the person next to them about how strange it was that just happened.

"Everyone settle down and stop talking now, carrying on with our lesson…" I drowned out Mr. Rileys voice, baffled at what happened. That had to be me, he ran out of the room because of me. What the hell was going on? These were the thoughts that kept running through my head for the rest of class. Every once in a while I would look at Emmett who looked anxious and stressed. At one point Emmett caught my eye and gave me a small smile, as if trying to reassure me. That had to prove that something was going on because of me. I groaned for the millionth time today, letting my head hit the desk. This was too much. I'm just supposed to sail through my last year of high school like a breeze. This would be just my luck.

After the last bell rang, I walked out to my car keeping an eye out for any of the Cullens. As I went through the parking lot I saw all of them excluding Jasper standing next to some really expensive looking cars. I grew suspicious seeing them all in huddled circle, a serious expression on all their faces. And where was Jasper? At the same time they all turned their gaze on me and I hurriedly got in my car, anxious to get out of here and home.

* * *

When I finally got home all that was on my mind was what was going on, and I was determined to figure it out, no matter how much my mind told me this was dangerous. Curiosity killed the cat, and I might just end up being that cat.

* * *

**Alright guys! That's chapter one. I hope you liked it! I would love some reviews on what you thought. (: The more reviews, the faster I updateeee! (;**


	2. And I Lie Through My Teeth

I'm a little disappointed with the amount of reviews I got, but I'm still going to update. (: Thank you very much for those who did review, they made me smile and gave me inspiration to start writing chapter two! Hopefully the reviews pick up as the story goes though! Sorry for the wait, school just started up again about a month ago for me and I have been busy. This chapter was going to be about 2000 words longer but I decided to update with what I have right now just so you guys have something to read. I hope you don't mind the shorter length!

I usually write in third person, and I believe I'm better at it, so I'm sorry if it sounds a little off. I find I lack in the details I usually put when I write in third person. Do you think it sounds alright? I'm self conscious!

Enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

Parking my car in the student parking lot, I looked around specifically looking for a certain someone. I had arrived ten minutes early to school hoping to catch a glimpse of my new obsession. Well, obsession is a bit stalker sounding, more like my new…muse? It's not my fault he caught my attention, I mean, he did try to break my wrist; I had a right to be curious. To be honest though, I'm not completely sure what I'm going to do, what if he really was crazy and tried to kill me? He could have a gruesome fascination with red heads, and he cuts them up into little pieces before burying them in his backyard.I smirked at my silly thoughts, not spotting any of the Cullen family in the parking lot.

My cowboy boots clunked on the pavement as I made my way to the front doors of Forks High, pondering of what the day would bring with a certain Jasper Hale. Maybe he would completely ignore me, or go for my leg this time and snap that in half. _I must be in a morbid mood this morning._

"Olive! Hey ginger, wait up!" I turned just in time to see Tyler nearly sprinting across the lot to catch up with me, tripping a little and hoping on one foot for a second.

"Whoa there." I smiled at him as he opened the door for me; shooting me a smile of his own that I'm sure he thought would woo me.

"I can't have a lady such as yourself open her own door, what kind of gentlemen would I be?"

"Oh, so you are out to be my southern gentlemen then Tyler?" I asked him as we walked side by side, not completely headed to a specific destination with time to kill before classes. He looked down at me and laughed, holding his hand to his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"Well of course! Am I doing a good job?"

"Well, like I told little Mike, unless you need a babysitter, you might just be out of luck." I gave him a grin, hoping I wasn't hurting his feelings. I could tell there was some seriousness under his joking exterior.

"If you say so Olive!" Oh great, he didn't get the hint.

We stopped at my locker which I had subconsciously walked too, leaning against the doors.

"Oh god!" I shouted as somebody from behind put their hands over my eyes, two sets of laughs ringing in my ears.

"I didn't know you were such a baby, Olive!" I frowned, I vaguely recognized that voice.

"Hi Ben, ha ha." His hands let go and I turned around, smacking him in the chest. "You should know better than sneaking up on a lady!"

"I didn't know you were a lady!" Ben said, his age showing through. He then high fived Tyler, I'll never understand teenage boys.

"Oh, haha, very mature boys, this is why you guys will only ever get babysat by me." Rolling my eyes I still smiled, crossing my arms over my chest. A shrill bell sounded, Tyler and Ben sighing simultaneously at class starting. I, on the other hand, instantly grew nervous and anxious just like yesterday.

"I'll see you two at lunch, behave boys." I called behind me as I made my way to class, tossing a wave behind my shoulder to Tyler and Ben who waved back, Tyler blowing a kiss. It just made me smile; they were entertaining to say the least.

As I passed by the restroom I couldn't resist making a detour before class and checking on my appearance. I mean, this was the class I had with Jasper._ Ugh, no, what am I thinking? He hates me and is obviously nuts! Why should I try to look good for him?_ I still looked in the mirror though, really, I have no self control sometimes. I blame it on being a teenage girl with hormones. Quickly ruffling up my messy locks of hair I had left down to frame my face, I made sure the bun I had worn today was secure and that my makeup was in place. Hair? _Check. _Makeup? _Check. _Clothes?_ Check. _Everything seemed to be alright. I smoothed down the front of my white top and stole a quick glance at my butt to make sure the worn jeans I was wearing complimented it. Yep, butt was a check. One last look to make sure nothing was in my teeth I turned and left the dingy bathroom, checking my cell phone to see I had three minutes before the bell rang.

Looking around the hallways of the History building as I made my way to class I ignored everyone walking around me, still giving me looks because I was new. Little annoying actually, I wish I could just be blended in with everyone else already. You think people would be ashamed for unlawfully staring. I was just another person here at this school, who happened to move to a nobody town that was beautiful. In my town in Texas nobody would have even known I was knew, or even give me a second look as I made my way down the hallways. I sighed; it would be something I would have to get use too until people grew use to my presence.

"Excuse me, Olive." I stopped dead in my tracks, the person behind me who called my name suddenly stopping as well. Their words played once again in my ears, tickling my eardrums with their beautiful voice. I knew who it was before I turned around, even if I had only heard them speak once before. _ Jasper._

I turned a little hesitantly, unsure of exactly what was about to take place or how to act. _Wow, he's tall._ My face was level with the top of his chest, getting a good look at his v-neck stripped shirt. And boy let me tell you, it looked good on him. I tilted my head up so we would be face to face. He was even better looking up close. Jasper looked down at me, his expression not giving away what he was feeling or the meaning of him approaching me.

"Uhm, hi?" I was nervous, and checked around us quickly to make sure there were people walking around us. Witnesses, you can never be too careful my friends. Looking back at Jasper I noticed he once again didn't look to be breathing, his back straight and hands clasped behind his back, a good foot or two of space between us.

"I wanted to personally apologize for the way I acted yesterday," He looked me in the eyes, and to my shock they were golden hued. Yesterday I'm positive they were black, there is no way I could forget the way they looked at me and the color of his hostile irises, "I don't have a very good reason for my actions, but I truly do mean I am sorry, I have no idea what came over me. I wasn't having the best day."

For a second I just stood there, this…wasn't what I expected.

"It's alright, no harm done I suppose." I smiled at him as I said this, honestly happy. I didn't hold grudges, and something about him was so charming, I wanted to get to know him.

"It's still no excuse for the way I acted." I found myself leaning towards him a little as he spoke; goodness I have never acted like this before. But he looked so damn good in that shirt!

"Well, how about we start over then?" I said, smiling at him and slightly tugging on part of my bangs. He quirked an eyebrow at me, still appearing uncomfortable and stiff.

"Start over?" I nodded my head at him.

"Hi, nice to meet you, my names Olive Snow and I'm new here." I stuck my hand out in front of me. Jasper seemed startled at my fast movement and took a step back, making me frown. Maybe he really didn't like me. Great, now I'm feeling self-conscious. Unsure of myself I began to lower my hand slowly, feeling dumb. Really dumb.

My hand suddenly felt ice cold and a small shock ran up my arm. I blinked at my hand, which was currently connected with Jaspers. _Holy shit his hand is cold!_ My small hand, which my mother liked to call delicate, was clasped in Jaspers rough and impossibly cold one, yet it was also smooth and masculine. Looking up at him I smiled, giving him a small shake and he quickly soon after let go, putting his hand in his pocket.

"Hello Olive, my name is Jasper Hale." He gave a nod of his head that made me feel like I was in the South again, and there was a barely noticeable upturn of one side of his mouth even though he still looked guarded and oddly in pain.

"Well Jasper, it's a pleasure to meet you." Feeling a little shy I rubbed the top of my arms with my hands, feeling a little burst of happiness in my stomach. The feeling one gets when something happens that's the littlest of things but it sends a frenzy of emotions through you, even if you don't really understand it. There was something different about Jasper, I figured that out quickly enough, I mean obviously.

"The pleasure is all mine miss." Jasper said, a shiver going up my spine as the words left his lips. Lips that were completely beautiful and shaped by a _god. _And did I hear a little bit of a southern accent in his words? Oh my lord, somebody kill me now.

"Oh shit!" I said, Jasper looking a little taken back by my comment. "Were going to be late if we don't hurry up!" I turned around to start fast walking to class when I realized he wasn't walking next to me. I stopped and turned to see him still standing in the same place, making me once again feel like an idiot. He really did know how to make me feel stupid. "Uhm, do you want to walk to class together? We are going to the same place."

Jasper looked around for a second, and I'm sure I looked rather unattractive standing there with a bemused expression on my face. Maybe he was socially challenged, great. After a second of apprehension he started walking towards me though, and I took that time to give him a good look. He really was unnaturally handsome. Oh wait, he's going to notice me checking him out! I quickly looked at his face as he stopped next me, and then held out his hand in front of him in an "after you" way.

Today would be interesting.

* * *

That's where I'm going to cut it off! I'll try and get the next part up soon. It was either to make you wait for me to type up 2000+ words or just give you a taste! The next chapter will carry off from where this one ends, and yeah! Review! (: They get me writing, I'm not ashamed to admit it!


End file.
